


It's over, isn't it?

by unGratefulNobody



Series: song fics [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angry Bird, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crying, F/F, F/M, Gay, Longing, Love Triangles, PTSD Pearl, Singing, Singing While Crying, Unrequited Love, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unGratefulNobody/pseuds/unGratefulNobody
Summary: "it's over isn't it" sung if instead it was a duet between Pearl  and Greg. Pearl is Italics and Greg is Bold.





	

_I was fine_

_With the men_

_Who would come into her life now and again_

_I was fine_

_Cause I knew_

_That they didn't really matter until you_

**I never asked to be special**

 

_I was fine_

**I was fine**

_When you came_

**When you clung**

_And we fought like it was all some silly game_

_Over her_ **Over her**

 _Who she'd choose_ **Who she'd choose**

_After all those years I never thought I'd lose_

 

_It's over isn't it? Isn't it?_

_Isn't it over?_

**It's over isn't it? Isn't it?**

**Isn't it over?**

_You won, and she chose you_

_And she loved you_

_And she's gone_ **And she's gone**

 _It's over isn't it?_ **It's over isn't it?**

 _Why can't I move on?_ **Why can't I move on?**

 

_War and glory,_

**Pure contention**

_Fusion, freedom,_

_Her attention_

**Out in daylight**

**My potential**

_Bold, precise,_

_Experimental_ **Experimental**

 

 

  **Who am I now in this world without her?**

_Petty and dull, with the nerve to doubt her_

**What does it matter? It's already done**

_Now I've got to be there for your son_

 

_It's over, isn't it?  
_

_Isn't it?  
_

_Isn't it over?_

**It's over, isn't it?  
**

**Isn't it?  
**

**Isn't it over?** _  
_

_You won, and she chose you  
_

_And she loved you  
_

**And she's gone!** _  
_

_It's over, isn't it?  
_

Why can't you move on?  
  
  
**It's over, isn't it?**

**Why can't you move on?**

 

* * *

**NOTE: thinking about making this the first in a series. So, if you're interested, drop a comment if you wanna see more song fics!**

* * *

 


End file.
